All I Want For Christmas
by Fabisa
Summary: Sora lo espera ansiosa en navidad.


"**All I Wan****t For Christmas"**

**Por:**Isabel

**Disclaimer:** Kaleido Star y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Junichi Sato

**Clasificación:** A

**Sumario:** Sora lo espera ansiosa en navidad.

Sora observaba en silencio la nieve caer mientras oía risas a su alrededor. Todos sus amigos estaban plenamente felices y disfrutaban de las festividades, pero ella solo esperaba con ansias poder ver a una sola persona entrar por la puerta.

** ONE-SHOT **

* * *

_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

"Sora, deja por un momento de ver a la ventana y ven a divertirte con tus amigos" Anna la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia la ola de gente reunida en la sala de su casa y que brindaba con el champagne a coro.

Cuando el quinto salud que Sora presenciaba se hizo presente en el lugar el timbre sonó y la primera en ir a responder ante aquel llamado fue ella, sus ojos denotando su emoción al imaginarse de quien se trataba.

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you_

"¡Al fin!" grito abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa, pero esta se vio congelada al ver frente a ella a May y su pareja.

"Si ya se que se me hizo un poco tarde, pero nunca creí que te daría tanta alegría mi llegada" Inquirió un tanto con sorna May, ella solo sonrió apenada y los hizo pasar a la sala donde se encontraban todos los demás.

I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need 

_I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day_

La noche siguió transcurriendo y la cena se hizo presente. Todos devoraron hasta saciar su hambre, en cambio Sora pico un poco la comida con la mirada perdida, esta seria la segunda navidad que pasaría sin él. ¿Cuándo podrían pasar juntos las festividades como la pareja que eran?.

Ella estaba conciente de que desde que no trabajaba en Kaleido y le habían ofrecido proyectos en otras partes del mundo estaba mas ocupado que nunca, pero lo extrañaba, lo extrañaba como nunca pensó extrañaría a alguien.

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you_

"No te desanimes Sora, seguro que no tarda en llegar" Ken se sentó a un lado de ella y tomaba un trozo del postre.

"Si, quizás tienes razón" dijo ella sonriendo de la manera mas sincera que pudo y tomando también un trozo de postre mientras dejaba su comida casi completa.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe_

Poco después de la cena todos se dirigieron hacia el árbol de navidad a abrir sus regalos, pero Sora ya no estaba de ánimos, eran las doce con cinco minutos y él no aparecía. Seguro que de nueva cuenta le había presentado un imprevisto y no había podido llegar, solo esperaba que él se encontrara bien y que la llamase pronto.

"Sora¿no vas a venir?" Preguntaron las chicas cuando la vieron al pie de las escaleras.

_I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click_

"No gracias, creo que me iré a recostar. Tengo sueño"

Sin decir nada todas observaron como ella subía las escaleras y desaparecía ante ellas. Se miraron preocupadas y avanzaron rumbo al salón con el resto de los chicos.

_I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true all I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

"No me agrada ver a Sora tan triste, mas le vale a Leon aparecerse pronto por esa puerta o yo misma lo haré papilla" Dijo Anna apretando el puño de manera exagerada causando que las demás rieran. "Ohh vamos chicas, no se rían. Cuando intento ser graciosa no se inmutan siquiera"

"Es que esta vez, debiste haberte visto la cara" Mia la imito mientras intentaba no reír de nueva cuenta y Anna la miro de manera severa. Ese tipo de cosas solo le sucedían a ella.

Arriba Sora estaba recostada en su cama mientras tomaba en sus manos una foto de ella y Leon juntos hacia unos meses atrás cuando el había venido de visita después de un año de ausencia.

_Oh, all the lights are shining so brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

Ambos se veían tan felices y él la abrazaba con fuerza a él mientras sonreían a la cámara. De pronto la puerta se abrió y ella sin voltearse respondió.

"Por favor chicas, ahora no estoy de ánimos. Déjenme sola" Pero no encontró respuesta alguna, solo escucho como la puerta se cerraba.

Se sentía sola, pero creía que si miraba aquella foto seguro que él se encontraría con ella, la abrazo con fuerza y musito mientras una lagrima atentaba con escapar de sus ojos.

_Everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

"Te amo Leon"

Pero lo único que encontró como repuesta fue silencio. Una lagrima recorrió su rostro y ella se sentó mientras dejaba la foto en la mesita y se ponía de pie, iba a bajar; no se iba a quedar mas tiempo en su cama deprimiéndose, seguro que Leon se molestaría con ella si la estuviese viendo en ese momento.

Se puso de pie y al girarse hacia la puerta su rostro se congelo. Alguien estaba en la puerta observándola en silencio. Aquella silueta le era inconfundible.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas this is all I'm asking for_

_I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door_

"¡Leon!" grito mientras se acercaba y él la recibía en sus brazos.

"Si soy yo pequeña. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que no vendría?" agrego acariciando su cabello y depositando pequeños besos en su frente, ella solo lo abrazo con fuerza e inhalo su esencia.

_Cause I just want you for my own more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you and you and you and you and you_

"Lo siento, es que te demoraste demasiado" se separo de él y lo miro ofendida "¿Hace cuanto estas aquí?"

Él sonrió y se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura.

"Eso no importa¿por qué mejor no bajamos?; todos nos esperan"

Y sin dejarla responder la beso.

"Te amo Sora Naegino, no lo olvides" agrego al separarse, ella no dijo nada y solo abrió la puerta invitándolo a salir.

Aquella noche seria inolvidable para ella, esa seria su primera navidad a lado de su Leon como pareja. Y estaba segura de que habría más por venir.

_All I want for Christmas_

* * *

_**A/N: **_Un fic dedicado a la navidad que escribi hace mucho pero que finalmente sale a la luz, sencillo pero a mi parecer significativo. Espero sea de su agrado. ¡FELICES FIESTAS!. Esto fue especialmente para todos ustedes 


End file.
